Mr. Galvin
Mr. Galvin a science teacher at P.S. 38, as well as the advisor for the Science Club. He has been teaching for 42 years. He taught Marty Wright when he was grade six. He is very boring according to Nate. He was once a Timber Scout when he was Nate's age. Mr. Galvin is rarely seen smiling. In ''Big Nate: In A Class By Himself'', it is revealed that he has never ever laughed, though He was seen laughing once in the comics. He wrote Nate a detention slip for laughing at him when his fountain pen ink leaked into Mr. Galvin's shirt. He was also seen being pestered by Nate asking him if he likes Ms. La Chance, the French teacher. This happens when Nate is reporting for the school paper. Biography Early Life When Mr. Galvin was a child, he was a timber scout. He walked door to door, selling galoshes, something which Nate did not know the definition of. Adulthood He became a teacher, and taught at P.S. 38 for forty two years. Around this time, he tried a perm. Big Nate in a Class by Himself Mr. Galvin was preparing for his last class of the day. Nate Wright was in front of him, trying to be funny, so he told Nate to take his seat. He started writing on the board, when the same student walked up to him, and said a joke. He, once again, told him to sit down. Mr. Galvin sat down, when Nate came again, and showed him a comic. Mr. Galvin read the comic, but he liked it as much as a splitting headache, which for all we know Nate was giving him. He is in love with Greta Van Susteran, an American commentator. Personality and Traits Through decades of experience, Mr. Galvin is very learned in science. He teaches it to his students mostly through lectures, causing student Nate Wright to find him very boring. This is further supported by the fact that he very rarely smiles. He did smile, however, when Nate revealed he was a Timber Scout and when Gina Hemphill-Toms asked if Nate could make it on the honor roll. The only time he ever laughed was at the latter, which was at Nate's expense. He seems to have a degree of emotional instability. This is proven when he was rated "psycho monthly" in Nate's "angergraph." He could occasionally come off as cold and unfeeling, though he is actually selfless, devoting his entire life to teaching aspiring children. He also has a tendency to be honest, even in embarrassing situations. In addition, he is slightly embarrassed about his dentures. Possessions He has a collection of potatoes shaped like famous scientists. He is also said to have a forty-year-old cologne. Gallery Picture 1.png Bn061210cmyk hs.jpg Bn070121cmyk hs.jpg Bn070204cmyk hs.jpg Mr. Gavin surprised..PNG|Mr. Gavin is surprised.|link=Mr. Gavin Mr.Galvin in gym clothes.jpg Category:Males Category:P.S 38 staff Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Staff Category:Short Category:Adults Category:Elders Category:Thin Category:Men Category:Timber Scouts Category:Male Characters